<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Gonna Get This Right, Darling by komorebirei, mireille (komorebirei)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051578">We're Gonna Get This Right, Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebirei/pseuds/komorebirei'>komorebirei</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebirei/pseuds/mireille'>mireille (komorebirei)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Confession, Post-Reveal Pre-Relationship, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, light hearted, not edited sorry, post-reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebirei/pseuds/komorebirei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebirei/pseuds/mireille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is over at Marinette's for a study session, but his mind is on more important things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Gonna Get This Right, Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/gifts">Pacifist_Pinnapple</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunyin/gifts">Yunyin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't think I was going to have enough time to write anything, but two marvelous people are celebrating their birthday today, and I wanted to do something to show my love and appreciation for both of you. So, not edited, but I hope this makes you smile anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien attempted to focus on his chemistry textbook, but it wasn’t easy.</p><p>Marinette was jiggling her leg, which was making her desk chair squeak, and it was distracting.</p><p>Actually, everything about Marinette—<em>Ladybug </em>—was distracting.</p><p>Ever since they had found out one another’s identities by accident, he felt like he was walking on thin ice around her. Even as Ladybug and Chat Noir, their dynamic was off, and she would run off as soon as a battle ended. He was <em> dying </em>to know what she thought of him, heartsick over the idea that she might be disappointed or angry with him.</p><p>How was he supposed to study in this state?</p><p>“Hey,” Marinette broke the silence, closing her own textbook with a slight <em> paf </em>and standing abruptly. “Why don’t we change into something more comfy?”</p><p>Adrien looked up. The suggestion was random, to say the least. He was in jeans and a tee-shirt, which was comfy enough, and he only had another hour or so before he had to leave. But he’d follow her to the ends of the earth, so a mere change of clothes was a given. “Sure.”</p><p>Marinette pulled a very intriguing gift bag from under her desk and nearly tripped running to the chaise longue to hand it to Adrien. “I’ll change in the bathroom!” she offered with a grin that looked a little forced, then disappeared down the hatch to the lower story.</p><p>Stomach turning over in anticipation, Adrien plunged his hand into the bag, between the folds of tissue paper, and extracted the item from within.</p><p>It was red and black, and very soft. Holding the garment by the shoulders and letting it unfold into his lap, Adrien realized it was a Ladybug-themed hooded onesie.</p><p>His heart-rate sped. This was Marinette’s first civilian acknowledgment of their superhero alter egos. What did it mean? The anticipation was killing him.</p><p>He decided to take off his jeans and tuck them into the bag before slipping into the onesie, for maximum comfort. The fit was perfect—it felt like being ensconced in a cloud.</p><p>And then he waited for her to come back.</p><p>Five minutes passed excruciatingly slowly, before a faint knock sounded on the other side of the trapdoor.</p><p>Adrien sprang to his feet. “I-I’m done!”</p><p>The trap door opened slightly, and Marinette’s cerulean blue eyes peeked at him through the crack from under a dark hood. With cat ears.</p><p>Adrien’s heart leapt. She was wearing a complementary Chat Noir onesie.</p><p>“That’s… <em> adorable,” </em>he breathed as she clambered out of the hatch and shut it behind herself. He noticed with delight that she had even sewn a tail onto the back. “You made these?”</p><p>Marinette nodded, lips pressed together, and Adrien noticed she was flushed and looked terrified. She hadn’t even spoken since she had come back up.</p><p>“Are you okay, Marinette?” He put a hand on her arm, and she jumped.</p><p>“I-I’m fine!” she squeaked. “Sorry!”</p><p>“Are you sure?” His brow twisted in concern.</p><p>“Yes! I, um… Adrien… Chat Noir… I have something to tell you.” She fiddled with the cuff of her onesie.</p><p>“Go ahead. I’m listening,” Adrien invited in as soothing a tone as he could muster despite his inner panic. Whatever she was going to say had to be a good thing, right? The onesie wasn’t a peace offering to soften the blow when she told him she didn’t want to spend time with him anymore, was it? Could friends break up?</p><p>Marinette looked him in the eyes and released a stream of words all in one breath. “I made the onesie for you as an apology. I’m really sorry I’ve been acting so weird lately, and I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you in any way by avoiding you. I really hope you don’t hate me now that you know it’s just me, and Ladybug isn’t the amazing girl you thought she was—”</p><p>“Wait, hold on, that’s—why would I hate you?!” Adrien interrupted. “I don’t hate you, I <em> love </em>you!”</p><p>“I—what?” Marinette lost all her steam and blinked, dazed.</p><p>Heat flooded to Adrien’s cheeks. He hadn’t intended to say that, but god had he <em> meant </em>it. Well… now all his cards were on the table. “I do,” he confirmed, feeling bare and vulnerable. “I love you.”</p><p>He braced himself for the inevitable rejection.</p><p>“… Oh.” Marinette was stunned. It took her a moment to find her words. “Because, um… what I wanted to say was, I… the reason I’ve been acting so weird is because I’ve been in love with you since that day you gave me your umbrella, and when I found out you were Chat Noir, I just couldn’t handle it. Because I love you <em> so much </em> and—will you marry me?”</p><p>Adrien couldn’t help it. Relief and delight and the sense that it was so perfectly <em> Marinette </em>hit him like a tidal wave. He burst out laughing, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.</p><p>Marinette pouted. “I didn’t mean to say that,” she whimpered. “Sorry for being weird.”</p><p>“Come here, Bugaboo,” Adrien caught his breath, wiping the tears, and pulled her into his arms. “I think it’s too early for a proposal, but in a few years if I haven’t driven you insane yet, I would <em> love </em>to marry you.” He squeezed her tightly, resting his cheek against the top of her head.</p><p>The earnesty in his tone made it clear that there wasn’t an ounce of mocking in his laugh. Marinette relaxed and wrapped her arms around him, nestled against his collarbone, managing to feel his heartbeat pounding through their layers of flannel and hardly believing what was happening.</p><p>“That sounds like a dream,” she gushed. “And we can have three kids and a hamster named—”</p><p>The trap door opened, revealing Tom and Sabine with their hands clasped in glee. The teens leapt apart.</p><p>“Maman! Papa!!” Marinette cried in indignation.</p><p>”Welcome to the family, Adrien!” Sabine cooed.</p><p>And despite his embarrassment at being caught in an intimate moment, it couldn’t feel more right.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I woke up today with the title song, an <a href="https://youtu.be/nCGR6yJOFVs">outtake from Frozen Two</a>, playing constantly in my head.... so I just had to. ^^;)</p><p>The picture is an old one I drew for Piney, but was the inspiration for this story.</p><p>Happy birthday, Yunyin and Piney! Have a beautiful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>